The present invention relates to filtering systems used in oil & gas wells. Many well operations involve the placement of material, often via a fluid slurry, in the gap between the well casing (or wellbore in an uncased well) and another tubular string (e.g., production tubing) within the casing or wellbore. Typically fluid from the slurry is returned to the surface through a filter mechanism or “screens” positioned along the tubular string. The screens are typically formed from attaching a filtering media to the tubular string. A conventional screen assembly (also sometimes referred to as a screen “sub” or “joint”) typically comprises a perforated “base pipe” with a screen material positioned around, but spaced somewhat off of, the base pipe. When multiple screen subs are positioned adjacent to one another in the tubular string, the connection between the screen subs usually forms a discontinuity in the surface area available for filtration. In many applications, it is desirable to maximize the surface area available for infiltration.